At present, more and more telecommunication equipment manufacturers release multimode controllers in which 2G and 3G are common mode, and the multimode controller enables 2G and 3G services to be integrated, so that an operator only needs to buy a set of equipment to be able to support both 2G services and 3G services, and when the equipment is used as a 2G single mode controller in an early stage and the 3G service needs to be provided in a later stage, to also be able to directly use as a multimode controller, so as to greatly decrease equipment cost of the operator; therefore, the multimode controllers are attracted more and more extensive attention.
The multimode controller generally needs to support characteristics of all interfaces in 2G or 3G single mode, such as Abis interfaces, Iub interfaces, Iur-g interfaces, Iur interfaces, A interfaces, IuCS interfaces, IuPS interfaces, Gb interfaces, and the like. For example, network interfaces of a multimode controller embody an Iur-g attribute when interacting with a 2G BSC, and the network interfaces of the multimode controller embody an Iur attribute when interacting with a 3G RNC.
In the single mode, an Iur interface protocol stack is shown in FIG. 1, an Iur-g interface protocol stack is shown in FIG. 2, and wireless control planes of the Iur and Iur-g interfaces both use a Signalling Connection Control Part (SCCP) protocol to bear wireless signalling. The multimode controller can realize that 2G and 3G are common mode, in terms of realization probability and cost saving, a software platform and a hardware platform should be shared as soon as possible, so in an incoming signalling procedure, a multimode controller based on sharing an SCCP protocol module should be relatively reasonable implementation.
However, in the prior art, Sub-System Numbers (SSNs) of upper users corresponding to the SCCP all are Radio Network Subsystem Application Part (RNSAP) on the Iur and Iur-g interfaces, for an SCCP protocol module, it cannot distinguish under a multimode only by the SSN whether a message received by the SCCP protocol module is an Iur service or an Iur-g service, which results in that incoming messages cannot build a correct corresponding relationship with target service users in an initial stage, increases a time delay for processing messages, and thus reduces use reliability of the multimode controller.